Notice me
by Yagyu123
Summary: Slight AU wherein Kageyama and Hinata are childhood friends. During middle school, Kageyama disappeared. Now at high school, Hinata stumbles upon a familiar face. Who is this person? Will something develop between?


I'm slightly new to the manga so there might be some OCness so please bear with it :)

* * *

"Oni-chan"

"Oni-chan"

I woke up seeing Natsu beside my bed. "Oni-chan it's time to get up" said Natsu. I yawn and said "Yeah yeah" Natsu then left my room. I stretched my arms and got up on my bed, took a bath, and fixed my hair. As I was fixing my a hair, a picture of me and my childhood friend came to my vision. Wonder where he is now, I thought. I then started to think of our first meeting.

[Flashback ](During the 3rd year of elementary school)

"Alright class, we have a new classmate." said the teacher. She looked at the door and came in a fat raven-haired boy.

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you" said the kid

"Kageyama transferred here due to his parents' work, so please get along with him" said the teacher"You'll be sitted next to Hinata, Hinata please stand up in order for your classmate to recognize you" added the teacher. I stood up and said "Y-yes, i-i'm here" Kageyama then made his way next to my seat. "Nice to meet you" I said. Kageyama ignored me and simply sitted. I was about to repeat what I said when I noticed he was glaring at me. I was completely scared so I didn't press any further.

It was recess time and everyone started making groups, except Kageyama. "Nee~ Isn't the new kid scary?" said a classmate. I quickly nodded and everyone laughed. As everyone was laughing, I glanced at Kageyama. He was eating his snack in his seat all alone. I quickly approached him and said "Want to join our group?" Kageyama shook his head and said "I'm fine" after that, he stood up and left the classroom. "Hey, why did you ask him?" said a friend. "I don't really know, but i felt something go bwaah in my head" I said. My classmate laughed and said "There he goes with his foreign language again" After that, we talked about random stuff and class came by in a flash.

During dismissal I headed towards Kageyama and said "Want to go home together?" "No thanks" said Kageyama while packing his things and left. A classmate approached me and said "Hey, stop wasting your time with him or else-" I ignored his statement and ran towards the hallway when I saw Kageyama I said "Wait up!" "I said leave me alone!" said Kageyama while running. I ran as well and caught up to him in a short while and blocked his path.

"You *pant* cheater" said Kageyama. I grinned and said "I just want to be your friend, is that wrong?""You'll only meet trouble if you are with me" said Kageyama while facing the floor. "Why-" I was cut when Kageyama pointed at the window and said "Look a UFO". I turned around and said "What! Where? I don't see anything" When I turned around Kageyama was gone. Feeling dejected, I decided to go home.

On the way a home, I saw someone come out of a convenience store. "EHH" we both said. "Are you a stalker or something?" said Kageyama. "No,this also the way to my house" I said. There was silence. I then said with sparkling eyes "Does that mean it's fine to go home together?" Kageyama sighed and said "I guess there is no helping it but stay away from me when we are in school"* said Kageyama. "Why is that?" I said. Kageyama didn't answer and said "I'll be waiting for you here everyday"

(*A/n In case you are wondering Kageyama pretty much gave up here because he knew how presistent Hinata is)

"Y-yes" I said "Why the hell are you nervous?" said Kageyama. "Sh-shut up, i'm just happy" I said. "You're weird. Just to be clear I don't consider you a friend" I stopped and said "Eh so cruel" I said. When I looked forward Kageyama was already ahead and said "Hurry up or i'll leave you behind" When I caught to him it was silent. "So, where do you live" I asked."Just ahead that crossroad" said Kageyama. "Woah i'll live ahead that too" I said. When we reached the crossroad I said "See you tomorrow" Kageyama nodded and head towards the right side of the crossroad.

[Next Day]

I stood in front of the convenience store. After a while Kageyama arrived and said "I only said we could go home together" "Isn't this the same?" I said. "Absoultely not" "Please Kagayama" I said with plrading eyes. Kageyama scowled and said "Fine. Don't blame if something happens to you" "Yes" I said with a smile. On the way to school, I talked about things that happened to me yesterday and Kageyama would sometimes nod and other times he won't reply ar all. Don't know why but but I find it relaxing being with him.

When we reached the shoe locker, Kageyama's shoes weren't there. "Eh Where did your indoor shoes go?" I said. Kageyama sighs and said "So it starts today huh?" I tilted my head "What starts today? A welcoming party? Can I come?" I said. "Dumbass" said Kageyama while rummaging his bagso I ignored his statement. Out of his bag came a pair of shoes. "So that's where your shoes were" I said. "Not really, This is new. Anyways don't talk to me when we arrive at the classroom" said Kageyama with a serious look. "Alright" I said, sensing his seriousness. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything" said Kageyama. "Hey, I can sense the mood sometimes" I said. Kageyama started chuckling but quickly pretended to cough and said a slight tint in his cheek "S-see you later" after that he ran. I was dumbfounded d-did I just see K-Kageyama laugh...He even bid farewell...Crap, why the hell did my heart skip a beat.

When I enetered the room it was silent. "Hinata" said a classmate when I looked at him he signaled me to come, so I did. "What's up?" I said. He showed me pair of indoor shoes. "Could you give this to Kageyama" he said. "So that's where his shoes were" I said while taking it. "Kageyama your indoor shoes" I said. "Don't want it" said Kageyama. "Come on, just take it" I said. "It probably has a thumbtack or squid ink inside so I don't need" he said. "What are talking-" I said while trying on the shoe. "Don't you-" "Ow" I felt something prick my foot. "It...hurts" I said. Kageyama quickly stood up and carried me bridal style. "Dumbass, I told you" he said while rushing to the clinic. I started crying because of the pain. "This is why I said not to talk to me" Kageyama said while sighing. After a while we reached the clinic.

"And there, that should do the trick" said the school nurse. "Tell me the names of those who did this, they need to be punished" she added. I shook my head. "Fine, if you don't want to say it. Geez kids this days" said the nurse and left. "Now that you see what happens when you are with me, then stay away" Kageyama said. He was about to leave when I tugged on his shirt. "I don't care. Didn't you listen to me yesterday, I said I want to be your friend" I said with a smile. Kageyama showed and a pissed expression and said "You really are a dumbass" "So what if I am" I said. Kageyama looked on the floor in order to hide his eyes and said "Baka" I smiled at his statement.

After that, we headed to the the classroom. When we reached the classroom a couple of students bowed to me and said "We're very sorry, Hinata" "Don't apologize to me, apologize to him" I said while looking at Kageyama. Surprisingly they followed. "If anyone wants to harm Kageyama they'll have to go through me" I said. Kageyama punched my head and said "I can take care of myself, dumbass" Our classmates started laughing and said "We were wrong about you, Kageyama" After that, almost everyone in class warmed up to him.

One day while walking home, "The Math test was hard" I said. "It's because your a dumbass" said Kageyama. "What did you say, second last?" I said. "At least i'm not the last place" said Kageyama. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!" I said. Kageyama then stopped walking and said "Oi dumbass" "What?!" I said. "If you didn't pester me from the start then I wouldn't be like this" said Kageyama. Kageyama then was trying to avoid eye contact with me and said "Th-thank you" I was dumbfounded and when I finally grasped the situation I then said with a smile "Don't mention it" kageyama then said "What's with that smug look on your face?!" said Kageyama. "Eh It isn't" I said. "Dumbass" said Kageyama. "Hey I have a name, Bakayama" I said. "What was your name again, dumbass?" said Kageyama. "Its Hinata, Hi-Na-Ta" I said "Dumbass is easier to say" said Kageyama. "No it isn't, oi don't leave me behind" I said.

[End of flashback]

Days like that continued till our sixth grade in elementary. During our middle school, Kageyama disappeared without a trace.

"I'll be leaving now" I said at the doorstep. I made my way to my bike and pedalled to Karasuno. When I reached the school grounds I then thought, "Osu, time to follow in the footsteps of the 'small giant'" When I reached my classroom, the classroom next door had so many girls squealing. I decided to ignore this and then I heard one girl say "Hey what's name of that hottie?" "I think it was Kageyama. I don't know his first name though" said another girl. I flinched when I heard the name...must be some person with the same name, I thought. So I entered the classroom. Introductions were held along with our subject teachers. And just like that school has ended.

When it did I ran towards the gym where the volleyball club meets. When I reached the gym I saw someone tall with raven hair. He then used a spike serve. I was at awe at its power. I ran towards him and said "Cool spike" When I said this he looked my way and flinched. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he said. "Hey, that's not a nice thing to say to the person you just met!" I said. "I guess dumbasses have short-term memory" he said. "Dumbass...KAGEYAMA?!" I said. "Took you long enough"

(A/n: Just to be clear, Kageyama is not fat anymore in the present time XD)

* * *

 **Don 't know where Kageyama being fat come from XD Anyways please tell me your thoughts at the reviews :) Will update this story once in while so please look forward to it :) Thank you for reading :3**


End file.
